CallMehDarkside
Vitals *Birth: January, 1992 *Location: Lititz, Pennsylvania *Hometown: Philadelphia, PA *Known Aliases: Bobbo, CMD, Under Captain Fancypants, Bobby Bo, Bob, Robert, Rob, Rob by Personal *Favorite Car: Ferrari 458 Italia *Favorite Forza Car: Pagani Zonda R *Favorite Games: Forza Motorsport series, Need For Speed series, Halo series, Madden NFL series *Miscellaneous: Two time All State varsity basketball player, in a constant war with I Drive The S5 FLR Bio CallMehDarkside joined FLR in July, 2010. Originally he wanted to join Maverick Speed Motorsports, but he opted to join the now defunct Motion Control Engineering (MCE). However, he got impatient with the leader not accepting his application, so he then started talking to Dominic Mako, leader of Maverick Speed Motorsports. Dom hooked him up with a spot in an MSM series, the GT1 race at Twin Ring Motegi where he finished fourth. A few days later, CallMehDarkside finally got his wish as then leader of MCE Huggies Relapse allowed him to take down his recruitment post for MCE and allowed him to join Maverick Speed Motorsports. CallMehDarkside has been in most of the team races for Maverick Speed Motorsports, including the MSM World Powers Gauntlet, despite not finishing well. He participated in the MSM GT500 series, finishing third in both race one at Twin Ring Motegi and Tsukuba respectively. He finally found his stride in race three at Suzuka, not only winning pole position, but also leading 21 of the 25 laps en route to his first career win. He also started on the pole position in race four at Maple Valley, but hitting the wall late in the race almost cost him the race, as Dominic Mako and Buldjzin caught up to him with one lap to go. However, he was able to hold them off and take the points lead heading into the final race at Laguna Seca. Unfortunately, a bad qualifying effort and a multitude of wrecks caused CallMehDarkside to finish last, therefore not winning the MSM GT500 Championship. Since the GT500 series, CallMehDarkside also participated in the FLR Endurance Races, taking fourth at Laguna Seca (the track where he lost the MSM GT500 Championship) and also finishing in second place at Le Mans. Later, the GT1 Endurance Series took off and CallMehDarkside teamed up with teammates I Drive the S5 and team leader Dominic Mako, and they ran very well in the series, but ended up finishing second. CallMehDarkside has also participated in races such as representing Maverick Speed Motorsports in the team races versus Project Lone Ranger, Team Europa Racing and United States Armed Forces. Currently CallMehDarkside is fourth in the standings for the 2011 Maverick Speed Motorsports Driver's Championship series. CallMehDarkside is an avid sports fan. His favourite teams include the Boston Red Sox, Philidelphia Phillies, Pittsburgh Steelers, Los Angeles Lakers and the Philadelphia Flyers. He is also an avid MMA fan, with his favorite fighter being Georges St. Pierre. Blog He also writes his own blog on the forum that compares supercars and other sports cars against one another. He test drives on the tracks Road America and Mugello (which are American and Italian, respectively and which are the two main blood lines of his heritage) and Silverstone Grand Prix. He also has a fondness for Ferrari and Lamborghini and recently a fondness for Porsches, and his fondness for them turned to disdain for Corvettes, which he used to love. Category:Members